1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aluminum awnings, and more particularly, to reinforced aluminum awnings to protect building openings from damage associated with wind storms.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of awning designs have been created and used in the past. However, none of these designs include a protection structure for these awnings after being punctured by flying objects. The designs presently available lack any kind of reinforcement against severe impact by flying object at great speeds and protection after impact against small particles that can penetrate through openings punched on the awning by other flying objects. Typically a flying object punctures an awning and afterwards small flying particles find their way inside the dwelling being protected. With the added sheet member the flying small particles will still be kept out. None of the designs used or invented to this date have this improvement.